


Observations

by lunarcorvid



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Dan was taken by surprise when Herbert initiated their first kiss.





	

Dan was taken by surprise when Herbert initiated their first kiss.

Even so, he leaned in and gave back, years of tension melting into one moment. Herbert kissed hard but slow, concentrated, taking his time pulling Dan apart with just his tongue and lips. Dan's hands lowered to Herbert's waist and gently pulled him in closer. Herbert's cold hands circled around the back of Dan's neck.

Eventually, Herbert pulled back, catching his breath. Him and Dan locked eyes, and Dan swore he could hear Herbert's heart pounding faster with each passing second. Both of them were rendered speechless.

"Dan..." Herbert whispered. Dan got the hint and pulled him in once more. Dan knew they were going to have to have a talk about this later, but he enjoyed the moment as Herbert wrapped his arms around him.

"We should probably get back to work." Herbert said uncertainly after pulling back. It didn't take a genius to know that Herbert wanted more. Dan smiled, bringing a hand up to Herbert's cheek.

"Work can wait for a little while."


End file.
